


The Laundry Problem

by TheShipThatSailsItself



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock freeform, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set a few years after TFP, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipThatSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipThatSailsItself
Summary: John discovers Sherlock is wearing his shirt and wants to know why.What follows is a strange rash and first kissesPure oneshot fluff basically





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set probably a few years after The Final Problem  
> John and Rose live in 221B with Sherlock and they are almost back to the ways of their relationship style of when they first met. 
> 
> Not British so I apologise if any words are wrong!!

“Are you wearing my shirt Sherlock?”

The detective suddenly flushed jumping up from his seat in the kitchen as he worked on whatever experiment had caught his fancy that day.  
“I have to go do some other… things” Sherlock mumbled quickly turning on his heel and preparing to flee the room.

John, who had definitely expected that response, jumped up and managed to grab him before he left. He touched the shirt lightly, yep definitely his. Albeit it was one of his lesser worn, larger ones so it only rode up a fraction on the lanky man showing a slit of his toned creamy skin.

John looked up at Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, why are you wearing my shirt?” He asked a small smile playing on his face.

Sherlock still wasn’t able to look John in the eye and muttered something about fibers and aromas.

“Sherlock?” John said more sternly.

“My shirts are too itchy alright!” He proclaimed his movements jittery as he glanced around the flat, most likely trying to calculate the best way to escape. 

John stared, “Too itchy?”

“Yes” Sherlock huffed, “Look.” He shed his dressing gown and lifted up the shirt. Red blotches covered his stomach. 

“It’s here as well!” He dropped the shirt and pulled at his collar to reveal more of the inflammation around his neck, slightly scabbing where it had been scratched too vigorously. 

John let out an amused huff. “Sherlock why didn’t you tell me earlier? I am a doctor you know.” 

Sherlock bowed his head looking slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t want to concern you. You’ve been so busy with Rose and--”

“Don’t be stupid” John cut in. “I’m still your doctor” he grinned. “And your friend” he added as an after thought, his smile dropping slightly in seriousness. 

Sherlock finally met John’s eye and gave a shy crooked smile. 

“Now let’s look at this properly” John said going into doctor mode. 

At Sherlock's confused look, John huffed in amusement and began to efficiently unfasten the button of the shirt. Sherlock turned into a statue. 

Once he had slid the shirt off, John chucked it towards a chair, dust motes rising in winter sunshine that was finally managing to stream in. He then gently began to asses the rash.  
John noticed the slight hitch in Sherlock's breath as he softly ran his hand over the marbled skin. Goosebumps erupted over the flesh as he worked his way around Sherlock's perfectly still body. 

He noted the small silver scars in various places; an appendectomy scar, the spidery gunshot wound on his chest, the various small nicks and burns accumulated over the years probably from the amount of windows he jumped though chasing dangerous criminals as well as the numerous experiments gone wrong. 

When John completed his check around Sherlock's body he went to tenderly grab his face so as to be able to see if the rash had spread any further up his neck.  
However in that moment they made eye contact. John would’ve gasped if there had have been time to react. The pure longing and lust that filled Sherlock's face left him breathless.

For that moment, time stood still in 221B. 

And there in the clear light, they felt the adrenaline that had caused them to find each other in the first place. 

John slammed into Sherlock, wrapping his other hand around his waist and splaying his hand across his back. After a second of shock Sherlock responded in turn, unfreezing from his position touching any part of John that he could. Their mouths met, tongues clashing yet fitting together perfectly. Everything was perfect in fact; the heat at the points where Sherlock's bare skin pressed against each other or the softness of Sherlock's lips as John gently bit them sending a thrill down Sherlock's spine. 

John softly groaned as he felt Sherlock's tongue gently push past his lips as the genius wove his hands through his hair, pulling lightly at the shorter hairs along the back of his scalp.

They broke apart for a minute breathless and panting, staring at each other with disbelieving smiles. 

Almost timidly, Sherlock gently reached for Johns hands, weaving his long slender hands with John’s rougher ones. They slowly lent against each other, breathing in each others scents. 

Sherlock pressed small kisses into John’s neck as John stroked meaningless patterns across the tight muscles of his back. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Sherlock whispered.

“Really? Because I’ve wanted this since I was taken to dinner by a genius madman and then dragged across the whole of London on a wild goose chase” John laughed at the incredulous look on Sherlock's face. 

“Well we’re both idiots then” Sherlock said smiling as well. 

“True that” John said leaning back into Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock tightened his old and gently kissed Johns forehead, closing his eyes. 

 

“Oh by the way you’re allergic to our new washing detergent” John said suddenly pulling away for a second, grinning upwards at the genius. 

…

Downstairs Ms Hudson was startled when she heard the deep booming laughs Sherlock and the higher pitched giggles of John. She smiled to herself. Once again there was laughter in 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very short snippet!  
> Inspired after I had an allergic reaction to a shirt I was wearing and this idea has just been sitting in my brain needing to be written. 
> 
> xxx
> 
>  
> 
> PS. If you want to, go check out my WIP original story "The Dream Journal" available on AO3 and Wattpad!!


End file.
